Kaos the Hedgehog: Origins
by SuperKaos320
Summary: My first story about a spinoff of Sonic the Hedgehog that I've been dreaming about since I was 8.
1. Flashback Part 1 of 4

**Thank you for reading my very first book! I'm very excited to start, and I hope you like it! (I own some of the characters in this book. I.E. Kaos the Hedgehog. Any other character I.E Sonic the Hedgehog, belongs to SEGA. No flames, please.)**

 **Chapter 1**

Darkness. It's all I can remember when I was born. Scratch that, _created_. Let me explain the best I can. From what I've heard in this facility/prison, everyone living here has one sole purpose for existing. Why? _To be better than their real counterpart._ For example, I am supposed to have inherited a, "speed gene," from someone. Then they made that gene better before using it to create me. But enough talk. Let's go back to where it all began…

"Private!" Corporal Sans shouts, making the soldier turn. "Make sure the prisoners receive their daily, 'reward.' I have a meeting to go to." The soldier nods, and Sans walks away. " _Hopefully this report won't last long…_ " He thinks, using his fingerprint to open a door to his office. With a snap of his fingers, three giant screens rose up from the floor. "Computer," he speaks aloud. "Begin FaceChat with Breezie, Stevens, and Jesse."

" _Right away, sir,_ " The computer droned. " _Commencing FaceChat…_ " The screens flickered for a few seconds, then the faces of Jesse, Stevens, and Breezie appeared.

"What is your report, Sans?" Jesse asked. "Hopefully no rebellions this time?"

"Security measures have doubled since our last call," Sans says bluntly. "And I can assure you that _no one_ will try to escape."

"And the Harvesters?" Stevens asks.

"They're safely secured in the downstairs bunker until later use," Sans replies.

"Excellent," Jesse says. "I see no other means to continue this meeting. Good n-"

"Hold on," Breezie intervenes. "I've been doing a little recon, and I see a way to complete Project-"

"If this is about Project Kaos, you can stop right there," Jesse intervenes. Probably for vengeance. "We haven't been able to catch that hedgehog in _years_."

"Well, today's your lucky day," Breezie retorts. "I know where Sonic is."

Now _this_ got Sans interested. "Is he stuck somewhere?" He asks.

"Not exactly," Breezie says. "Exactly two minutes and thirty seconds ago, he was sighted at the entrance to Stardust Speedway Zone. He is currently waiting for an opponent to show up for a race. If we want to complete the project, we must act fast."

" _Right_ …" Stevens says questioningly. "Aren't our Harvesters too slow?"

"I have a prototype made from Metal Sonic's design. If it's successful, the project will be complete."

"I'm telling you, it's a waste of time and resources!" Jesse exclaims. "And I'm sure Sans agrees with me! Isn't that right?"

The general thinks for a few seconds. "I think we should go for it." Everyone gasps. "We may not have an opportunity like this again. And we all know how badly we wanted the project to be completed." Everyone nods at that. "Breezie, send your prototype to take Sonic's DNA and bring it here. Stevens, get the other gene we have in storage. And Jesse…" He turns to look at Sans. "It was _ice_ to meet you again."

Sans quickly turns off the screens before Jesse's rage could fill the room. The screens lowered, and the general left the room. He rubbed his hands together. It was happening. _It was all coming together to form the true ultimate life form._

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be out soon! (If exams don't get in the way.)**


	2. Flashback Part 2 of 4

**Enter Chapter 2! The flashback won't last much longer. Maybe another two parts after this one. (I own some of the characters in this book. I.E Harvesters. Any other character in this book I.E Sonic the Hedgehog, belongs to SEGA. No flames, please.)**

 **Chapter 2**

"This guy is taking _forever..._ " Sonic says to himself as he waits. Yesterday, someone had challenged him to a race in Stardust Speedway Zone. They were supposed to meet here at 12, but his challenger was a full 2 minutes late. " _I'll probably stay another three minutes before leaving,_ " He thinks. He lays down, and takes a nap.

Three minutes later, Sonic wakes up, only to find out that his challenger still wasn't here. "Screw this," He says, getting up. "I'm outta-" Quickly reacting to the object falling right at him, he dashes out of the way. After the dust cleared, the object unfurls into a 7-foot mechanical monstrosity. It looked like Metal Sonic, but it was much more lifelike, and it had the words B.O.G.E written across its left arm. "Who are you?"

" _I am a Harvester,_ " It drones, the tip of its fingers becoming syringes. " _And I am tasked with collecting your DNA. Do not resist._ "

"So you want my blood, huh?" Sonic says, smirking. Since his opponent didn't show up, this robotic impersonator was a fine substitute. Sonic dashes off past where the start line was supposed to be. " _You'll have to catch me first, rust bucket!_ " The machine pursues, beginning the chase.

Sonic and the robot traveled down the winding roads. Both were at equal speeds, but Sonic already knew how to counter that. He broke into a Figure 8 technique, leaving the robot in the dust. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunts. "This'll be a total-" Before he could finish, the robot ran into him, sending Sonic flying. "So this is how it's going to be, huh?" Sonic charges up, and Spin Dashes right into the robot. He bounces right off, not even leaving a _dent_.

Sonic continues to run, but the robot quickly catches up to him. " _It seems to be quicker and stronger than me…_ " Sonic thinks, dodging a flurry of punches. " _I wonder if that metallic shell can hold out against a Fire Shield!_ " Sonic rolls away from the robot, and breaks open a nearby Fire Shield TV. A red shield envelopes Sonic, and he breaks out a fiery Dash Attack.

Instead of withstanding the display of brute force, the robot grabbed Sonic. The shield's power left Sonic, and went into the robot. The robot threw Sonic away from him. "How-" Sonic began to question. Before he finished, the robot sent him flying with a powerful blast of fire. He crashed into a nearby wall, and landed on a spring, launching him upward. When he landed, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. " _I can't let him win…_ " Sonic thinks, snapping back into reality.

He charged forward, hitting the robot with all he had left. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to win.

The robot was quicker and more durable, making short work of Sonic. Soon, Sonic was sent into another wall, and unconsciousness took hold. The robot's fingers transformed back into syringes. He advanced to finish his objective.

He turned to look at the hedgehog lying on the floor. The robot took small pity on the hedgehog identified as Sonic in his files. It was an easy battle, but it would have been easier if he didn't resist. Suddenly, the robot noticed blood leaking from the hedgehog's chest. He transformed one finger into a vial. " _Today is your lucky day, hedgehog,_ " he stated. The vial filled with Sonics blood before sealing shut. " _Objective One complete. Starting Objective Two: Return to B.O.G.E._ " The robot took off, leaving Sonic behind.

 **Sorry for the lateness. Exams and Christmas parties got in the way. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Part 3 will be out in January! (P.S: First person to guess what B.O.G.E stands for before Chapter 5 gets bragging rights!)**


	3. Flashback Part 3 of 4

**So we've hit three huge achievements now!**

 **1: We managed to survive 2016.**

 **2: We're halfway done with the flashback!**

 **3: This book has hit over 50 views!**

 **Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it! (I own some characters in this book (I.E: General Sans). Any other character (I.E: Knuckles), belongs to SEGA.)**

 **Chapter 3**

"Remind me why we're doing this again, general?" Sans heard a corporal say. "We've been climbing for hours."

Sans turned around to look at the corporal. "We must retrieve the mother gene for Project Kaos," He said, annoyed.

"I understand that," The corporal responded. "But why did we have to bring all of _them_?" The general turns to all of the privates struggling to climb the mountain.

"It makes it easier to carry supplies," The general replied. "And to help with trouble." The group continued to climb the mountain, soon reaching the top. Once the entire squadron was on the top of the mountain, Sans gave them a quick briefing. "Okay, does anyone remember why we're here?" Only a few murmurs spread, and then shrugs.

Sans takes a deep breath. "Do any of you remember the briefing we had before we came here?" More shrugs. "...We are supposed to get the mother gene for Project Kaos!"

"We're aware of that," one of the grunts said. "But the storage room isn't there."

"What are you-" The General starts. The grunt points, stopping Sans mid-sentence. He turns, and sees the building in ruins. The only thing clearly visible was one of the old generations of Harvesters. "Wait here." He climbs up the rest of the mountain, and meets the Harvester.

" _Target acquired. Beginning program ,_ " The robot says. After a few seconds, the robot lifts his head. " _Greetings, General._ "

"What happened here?" Sans asked, looking around. "It's like a wasteland over here."

" _Recently, before the reboot of Project Kaos, we acquired one of the Master Emerald Shards, which we used as a power source,_ " The Harvester began. " _Unfortunately, Knuckles the Enchida attacked the storage facility, destroying the facility and taking back the Emerald Shard._ "

Sans cursed under his breath. "I was so close…"

" _However…_ " Sans picked his head back up. " _We managed to salvage the mother gene before the facility fell. It is being shipped to B.O.G.E as we speak._ "

"Perfect!" Sans says happily. "And here I was, thinking we would have to end the project here."

" _My programming is complete,_ " the robot said. But Sans knew it wasn't the robot talking. " _This unit will self destruct in five minutes._ " Sans walks back down the mountain, mixed feelings of happy and sad flowing through him. When he reached the group, he explained the dilemma, then they all left for home.

Just as the robot said, the mother gene arrived five minutes prior to his return. Now that he had both genes, he could finally complete what he started years ago. With everyone in the Creation Room, he could finally unveil his perfect creation.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He said. "Welcome to a new beginning." Everyone cheered. Well, everyone except the other mutant. "As I speak, the project is taking its final steps before its completion. Soon, we will have the true ultimate life form!" Everyone cheered again, and the mutants didn't cheer again.

"Sir," one technician said. "The Materializer is ready." They walked to the area where the Materializer was. The glow of the green tube never got old to look at. It was where the information from computers were uploaded, and then combined to create a whole new person.

" _I hope this one flops like the one two weeks ago…_ " Sans heard one mutant whisper. He clearly remembered the explosion that occurred trying to make a perfect Shadow. At least the copy of Knuckles came out in one piece. Sans snapped his fingers, and everyone in the area of the Materializer.

Various voices filled the room. "Materializer power levels at fifty percent! I need help plugging in the Mega Drive! Someone fill in the extra details we missed!" It made him happy. It wasn't every day that a lifelong dream was about to be completed in a matter of seconds. "Power levels at one-hundred percent! Begin Materialization, sir?" He node, and the machine started to fill with water.

After the machine was brimming with water, the various files sent in flashed briefly on the TV screen. Most consisted of the physical appearance and structure, personality, and color choice. Apparently, yellow fur with blue eyes was popular in the office. " _File assessment completed._ " The machine reported. " _You want a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes and a personality that everyone enjoys. Is this correct?_ "

"Yes." Sans told the computer. After a few short seconds, the machine responded.

" _To continue Materialization, please insert the two common genes in their slots._ " Sans snapped his fingers, and four workers carried the two genes into their slots. The Materializer quickly scans the genes. Images flash on the screen. " _Gene analysts complete. Beginning Materialization…_ "

The gears started to whirl, and the machine activated. First, the beams went to the bottom of the tank. Next, they turned on, and slowly moved up the tank. With the beams flinging around the place, Kaos started to form. After two minutes, the beams turned off, and Kaos opened his eyes. San's heart leapt. _Kaos the Hedgehog was born._

 **FINALLY! I was wondering when I would finish this chapter. Just a quick note: Starting from Chapter 4 onward, the story is going to be told from Kaos's point of view. I've stuck with Sans for a good bit. Stay tuned!**

 **Edit: For those of you who attempted to read this chapter when I posted it, so sorry! I tried uploading the chapter on another computer, but I got a bunch of garbled crap that you saw. I managed to fix it though!**


	4. Flashback Part 4 of 4

**The flashback is almost over! Yay! If you didn't read the bottom of Chapter 3, the rest of the story will be told from Kaos's point of view, but for this chapter, I am going to have it switch from Kaos to General Sans once or twice. (I own some characters in this book (I.E: Kaos the Hedgehog.) Any other character n this book (I.E: Doctor Eggman), belongs to SEGA.**

 **Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes, to see a bright light. I tried to look around, but I couldn't move. I tried to open my mouth, but a strange liquid filled my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but more liquid kept coming. I thrashed around. I needed to get out.

 **San's PoV**

"Sir, Kaos's heart rate is rising!" A worker exclaimed. "Everyone to their stations!" It happened so fast. He had the perfect creation right in his grasp. And it was being snatched away from him. "Sir, what do we do?" The worker asked. He tried to answer, but he couldn't. Sans cleared his throat, and another corporal held up a hand, signaling to wait.

"Something's happening," he said. From within the Materializer, Kaos stilled, and closed his eyes. For a second, Sans thought that he was dead. The corporal walked over to a computer. "His heart rate neutralized…" He said. Everyone cheered, but the corporal held up his hand again. "There's more. The scanners are picking up high levels of Chaos-"

Before he finished, a large blast blew through the area. The mutants took cover, and so did everyone else. When the dust cleared, there was water and pieces of scrap metal everywhere. Sans looked up from behind the table, only to see that the Materializer wasn't there. Kaos stood in the center of the remains, steaming red. He looked confused, and he was struggling to stand. "Where am I?" He asked.

 **My PoV**

I stood there, wanting answers. I went through enough trauma choking on that liquid, and I didn't need more of that experience. One man hiding behind a table stood up, and walked towards me. "Welcome, Kaos the Hedgehog," He said. "To the Bureau of Genetic Enhancement."

"…Okay…still doesn't answer much." I told him. "For starters, who are you, and why am I here?"

"I'm Sans," the man said, holding out his hand. "And you are the physical representation of the perfect life form." I stared at his hand, unsure on what to do. "Oh right, you're fresh off the production line. Come with me. I have something to show you." I shrugged, and followed him. Very slowly. It's hard to walk when your legs feel like that liquid I swallowed a gallon of.

Sans led me to a room with a strange black screen and a four legged piece of metal. Sans told me what to do, and I sat down on the metal piece. He pulled out a black stick, and pushed a button. Almost instantly, the black screen changed into a series of colors before turning black again. Then, a video (that's what Sans told me) began to play. "Welcome!" The screen said. I cocked my head. "You are probably wondering what everything is, so a pre-programmed flash memorizer will give you some basic information."

I was still confused as of how this would help me. Suddenly, the screen flashed very brightly, causing multiple hidden memories to flash in my head. Images and clips of various actions, such as what certain objects were used for appeared, and they kept coming. Suddenly, the images stopped, and I knew a bunch about other things _not relating_ to where I was.

"Flash Memorizing complete!" The voice on the TV said (I told you I learned some things). "Now, about your current whereabouts..." The screen changed images to show a building. "Welcome to the Bureau of Genetic Enhancement! Let me show you what this is about." The screen changed again to show the insides of a lab. "You were made in a laboratory like this. So has everyone else you might see here." The video started to gain my interest.

"During your permanent stay, you will make lots of friends and be surrounded with advanced technology to bring learning past average." I started to warm up to the place, until I heard permanent. "We hope you enjoy your stay!" The screen turned black, and the TV turned off.

"Once you leave this room," Sans began. "Go to the right, and then turn left. This will lead you to the courtyard. You'll make lots of friends there!"

"You're not going to stop me?" I asked, curious.

"Of course not! This is your time off. Enjoy it." Shrugging, I got up, and walked out the door.

...So yeah, this is where the flashback ends. Finally get to talk about something other than the past. This is where the real story begins.

 **Flashback is over! And right on March 1st, to! I'll try to post another chapter before or after my birthday, but that depends on my schedule. Stay tuned!**


	5. New Enemies & Friends

**My birthday's soon! And, we've hit over 100 views on this book! Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! (I own some of the characters in this book (I.E Kaos the Hedgehog). Any other character in this book (I.E Sonic the Hedgehog) belongs to SEGA).**

 **Chapter 5**

I walked outside to the courtyard, and, surprisingly, it was packed. Pretty much every person not in a guard uniform was there, either playing basketball, gossiping about my grand entrance that occurred ten minutes ago, or just sitting around. As soon as I stepped on the pavement, everyone froze and looked at me. After a few seconds, some waved friendly, and some just ignored me. At the moment, I didn't really want to strike up a conversation, so I just decided sat down near a conveniently placed tree.

When I got to the tree, I noticed a sign on the tree reminding everyone not to litter. " _Cute…_ " I thought. I sat down, and my mind began to spin. I'm guessing it was an after effect from learning a whole bunch of things in one flash. After the spinning subsided, I looked up to see a blue bulldog standing in front of me. "Is there a problem?" I ask.

"Depending on these next few seconds," He said. "They're may or may not be one. Has anyone told you about your original others?"

"No…" I said, confused. "What about them?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised no one told you. Sans didn't get you right first try. He had other Kaos'. Nine of them, I think." I was about to speak, but I paused. "But no one really knows what happened to them. Everyone else thinks that they malfunctioned shortly after they were created."

"So how does that deal with me?" I ask. "You want me to find out what really happened?" He laughs, sending a chill up every bone.

"No, silly," he says, snapping his fingers. " _I'm here to make sure the tenth one doesn't get away._ "

After that, I knew what was going on. I got up, but a circle of the bulldog's friends trapped me in. He pulled out a knife. "This ends here, right now." He lunged forward, but time seemed to freeze, and a voice popped up inside my head.

" _You have enhanced genes from the entity known as Sonic the Hedgehog._ " The voice said. Clearly a robot's voice. " _You can reach speeds surpassing light with the enhancements in your genes. For example-_ " Time seemingly unfroze, and I dashed to the side, avoiding the lunge.

The bulldog looked confused for a second. "Oh, right. Super speed, duh." He snapped his fingers again, but I knew two of his friends we're going to hold me in place. Because that's the only logical answer to the situation. I ran up the tree, jumping outside of the circle.

"Why you little-" Suddenly, another voice interrupted his.

"Stop this, Tyrone!" I turn to see Sans standing at the doorway. "Can you please not kill any more mutants?!" Mutants? Now that's a new one.

"I've spent my entire creation preventing Project Kaos's completion," Tyrone points at me. "And I won't let this numbskull get in my way!" He lunges towards me again.

"Look, man," I said, dodging another attack. "I haven't done anything to you, so if you could just _leave me alone-_ "

" _Die!_ " He lunges again and successfully stabs me with a knife. To be honest, I didn't feel anything. I just looked at him, rage filling me. "How?!" He wonders aloud. "I-"

" _Allow me to repeat that,_ " I said murderously, making him flinch. " _Leave,_ " I push him away, pull the knife out, and drop it on the ground. " _Me,_ " I rush forward and deliver an uppercut, sending him hundreds of feet up in the air. I jump up to meet him. " ** _ALONE!_** " Flipping over, I send him back down towards the ground, making a huge crater on impact.

I landed on the ground, only to have everyone stare at me in shock. Two guards pulled Tyrone the Crash Dummy from the crater, asking Sans aloud what they should do with the body. "Take Tyrone's body to solitary for attempted murder. Set him in the tube for punishment." The guards hauled Tyrone's body to wherever solitary was. "Kaos," Sans said, his tone darkening. "Come with me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, holding the spot on my chest where I was stabbed tightly. The wound had already began to heal when I jumped in the air. However, it was still bleeding.

"I'm going to show you where we took Tyrone." He said. He reached a door labeled, 'Solitary', and opened it. "This…is Solitary Confinement." The room was surprisingly large, with a few tubes scattered around. I noticed that Tyrone was in one of the tubes. "In here, we let inmates who have done bad things reflect on what they've done."

"What are the tubes for?" I asked, a bit unnerved by the fact there were _bodies gagging in the tubes._

"Simple. You go in, and we suck almost all of the air out of the tube so you're gagging, but you have enough oxygen to stay alive."* I nodded, silently freaking out a little. "Your stay depends on what kind of trouble you've caused."

"Why do you keep mentioning me?" I asked.

"Well, you single handedly leveled an entire room in a few seconds, and knocked another inmate out cold. That's on the terms for an hour in one of those tubes." I backed up a little, ready to put my newfound speed to good use. "However, it's your first day, so I'm letting you off the hook for now."

I opened my mouth to thank Sans, but he spoke first. "Don't thank me. Next time you won't be so lucky." I froze, but my eyes flashed a look at the door. He smiled. "You can leave now." I left the room, fighting the urge to take off running.

"Well that was something..." I said, a little winded. I thought I was warming up to the place, but those feelings seem to shut out. It seemed darker than I thought it was. I couldn't stop myself, but I thought about other bad secrets this place held. Other forms of torture besides solitary? Manual labor? The thoughts were endless…

"That is, until a green fox and a purple echidna snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" the fox asked. I shook my head to snap out of my daze.

"Yeah," I replied, somehow still winded like before. "Just lost in thought, that's all."

"I understand," the echidna said. "You're the first one from the Project Kaos line that's survived more than five minutes. You should get a medal or something." I laugh.

"Not that," I replied, pointing at the door. "That."

"What? Solitary? _Please._ If you think that's bad, that's nothing compared to the MindScape."

"Wait…" The fox, said, seeming confused. "What's in solitary that's so bad?"

"Tubes that apparently suck all of the air out from within it." I started. "But-"

"Wait, _what?!_ " He interrupted. Before I could continue he turned and ran off probably as fast as I could have. "I don't wanna suffocate!"

The echidna sighs. "Excuse Sam over there. He was just created a few minutes ago. The name's Henry, by the way."

"Kaos," I said, shaking his hand. At least I had two new friends to keep me safe from Tyrone.

Just then, Sam peeked his head out from a wall. "Are the tubes gone yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," I told him. "It's Sam, right?"

He stepped out from behind that wall. "Yeah..." He replied. "And you're Kaos. The guy that somehow got very popular with absolutely everyone in the first five minutes of his life."

I laugh. "That's right, and accurate, if you take Tyrone into account." Sam laughs as well. Something told me we would be great friends. Suddenly, a bell rang loudly, echoing throughout the entire facility.

"Dinner time," Henry said, mildly excited. "If we hurry, we'll get something halfway decent." Without any more words, me and Sam follow Henry to the cafeteria.

 **So, I finished writing this chapter a few days after my birthday! I'm officially one year older now! I would have finished this chapter earlier, but Breath of the Wild has me hooked. Something tells me I might do a crossover in the future…let me know what you think!**

 **P.S: I've also started referencing things!**

*: The Deadpool Movie. They had a machine that sucked all of the air out of the general rest area, but left enough to survive. Something like that.


End file.
